Latest Drivers
All of these drivers come from Dell's website, Microsoft Update, and/or from other reputable websites (including other manufacturers). All of the drivers here are also WHQL Certified or ☀Download from Dell digitally signed drivers, available as of the date when this post was updated. USE AT YOUR OWN RISK -- only install these drivers if you know how to revert the changes that you have made should any problems be encountered. If you don't know what you're doing, use the drivers from the Dell Support website or Dell Support FTP Site. Most Windows-based drivers are .exe files, intended to be executed individually in Windows (at which point they should install themselves correctly; to confirm, go into Device Manager afterward and ensure that there are no "unknown" devices). You may wish to archive downloaded drivers in a specific directory for off-line usage as needed, or delete them from your system after running and simply download the latest driver the next time you need to reinstall a driver. Eventually, this section will also have links to Linux drivers, but if you can't wait for me to do it feel free to make the changes yourself! BIOS/UEFI Update Current Release Note: A07 is bricking some systems: stick with A06 to be safe. Latest updates, 4 April 2015 : Version A08 of the BIOS is back. You can download it from Dell web site. Latest updates, 4 August 2015 : Version A09 of the BIOS is the latest (Aug 2015), some Fixes & Enhancements. You can download it from Dell web site. nVidia GeForce GT 750M Driver Current Release Previous Release Intel HD Graphics 4600 Driver Be sure to remove ALL previous driver versions before installing the new ones! Not doing so can lead to sleep/hibernate issues. * Device Manager -> Uninstall -> Delete driver software Current Release Previous Release ra Intel Rapid Storage Technology RAID Driver *Uninstall existing version before installing this. Otherwise, installation may fail. Current Release Previous Release Dell FHD Touch Panel Firmware Update *Only install this if you have the 1080p display model. Current Release Dell QHD+ Touch Panel Firmware Update *Only install this if you have the QHD+ (3200 x 1800) display model. Current Release Intel Dual Band Wireless AC/N 7260 Driver Be sure to remove ALL previous driver versions before installing the new ones! Not doing so can lead to sleep/hibernate issues. * Device Manager -> Network Adapters -> Right Click Intel Wireless AC7260 -> Uninstall -> Delete driver software * During installation, I recommend choosing NOT to install PROSet Wireless Application Current Version Previous Version Intel PROSet/Wireless Software for Bluetooth Technology Driver Current Version Previous Version Intel Smart Connect Technology Driver What "Smart Connect" is (from here): : Overview Intel® Smart Connect Technology is designed to update programs by periodically waking your computer from sleep/standby mode for a short time. This function works with applications that automatically get their data from the Internet, such as Microsoft Outlook* and Microsoft Windows* Live Mail. This software appears to be of dubious utility, while draining your battery and raising privacy concerns. Install only if you really, really want it. Current Version Previous Version Recovery Discs for XPS 15 9530 * Using the Recovery Disc will wipe your hard drive and return it to its factory default settings. These discs were created using the Dell Backup & Recovery Utility and are provided for those who may have deleted their recovery partition and cannot create a recovery disc any longer. The Recovery Discs are in .iso format and may require access to an external DVD drive. Touchpad Driver * Some people have indicated that their touchpad performance improved after installing the Synaptics Touchpad drive. Note that installing the Synaptics touchpad drivers removes some gesture functions of the touchpad but may improve your touchpad experience overall. * The Alienware 17 R2 Synaptics touchpad driver is compatible with the XPS 9530 and installs without any modifications. It is a much newer driver and appears to offer better performance (scrolling and gestures are smoother) Intel Dynamic Platform and Thermal Framework Driver *This driver is required. I installed this driver only after I had a 9 devices that I didn't have drivers for. Installing this driver fixed this issue.